Spellfinders
by Emily Woodmark
Summary: They were the only ones blocking his path towards greatness, those two were Voldemort's possible downfall. Only they did not know it. Revenge knows no boundries. But neither does love...L/J. Revised and better than ever.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.

****

Chapter One

An Introduction, as Well as a Quidditch Game

All was still in the Gryffindor common room; the only noise was from the fire, which filled the room with a pleasant orange light, casting strange shadows on the floor and walls. A scratching sound, which at first might sound rather like a mouse, came from a corner of the old room. Inspecting the room closely, one would see it was not a mouse, but a vibrant red haired girl, hair so bright as not to be dulled by the dim light. She was scribbling furiously, the quill scratching the parchment, often ripping the thick paper in her haste. Every few minutes the girl would look towards the entrance to the room, narrow her vivid green eyes, and sigh angrily. 

The silence of the room was shattered as the girl started, and began to move as if she was being tickled by something not seen by the ordinary human eye. The girl fell out of her chair, and then kicked out at the invisible attacker. A yelp was heard, and the sound of someone falling backwards. 

"James, take the stupid cloak off. What took you so long? It doesn't take _that _long to get from the kitchens and back, and you have an invisibility cloak, so no excuses saying Filch saw you." The girl sat back down at the table, and began the frantic writing once again. The intruder in the room didn't say anything, but soon a messy black head was seen floating in mid air. The rest of the body followed one of the hands holding a steaming mug. "Honestly, James. It took you 20 minutes to get two hot chocolates!"

The boy smiled mischievously, holding up the single mug. Noticing the boy was not talking, the redhead looked up. 

"James, I said TWO hot chocolates!" The girl said crossly, an irritated look on the freckled face. The boy's grin turned to a frown.

"Who said _you _were in charge, Lily?"

"As _I'm _doing all the work here, I think _I _should be the one giving orders."

"Well you didn't listen to the whole story anyway. I drank my hot chocolate on the way back from the kitchen."

"Well then stop bickering with me and help with these plans. The quidditch game's tomorrow if you've forgotten." 

That was basically how their relationship went. Most said that they fought so because of Lily. She obviously had a fiery temper to go with her hair. But those close to Lily and James knew that it was from being together too much. Not to mention being too much alike. Both were on the Gryiffindor quidditch team, and they both were chasers. Either one of them could have been Team Captain, but the team couldn't decide between the two and chose Peter Pettigrew (beater) as captain. Both had the top grades in their year, and shared the same love of quidditch. They both loved pranks, and had a cheerful personality that attracted many friends. The only difference as far as anyone could tell was his or her looks. But they both shared a signature grin, one that meant they were up to no good. 

If they weren't together so much, they could have been good friends. But they were together far too much, from prefect meetings to quidditch to all the honor classes Hogwarts offered. All in all, they were like siblings, always fighting, but when one needed a little brotherly or sisterly love; they were always there for the other. And of course sibling rivalry. Lily and James were head girl and boy, and fought continuously for the top grades. If Lily got a higher grade in one subject, James would beat her in another. They were too alike to be good friends, but too close to hate each other. 

The night wore on, as all others lay asleep in their beds. The sound of quill on parchment became softer and slower, as eyelids heavy with exhaustion began to close.

The morning of the big Quidditch match dawned, not a fluffy white cloud in the sky. Only big, gray, rain clouds could be seen. Actually, you couldn't see the sky at all. The captain of the Gryiffindor team, Peter Pettigrew, a stocky, strong boy with loads of common sense but not much else, woke the team up extra early. He believed in a big breakfast, and warming up slowly. Peter was determined to beat the opposing team, which had been picking on him lately for being a no-good mudblood. At exactly 7:00 sharp, the team was out on the field, stretching. Peter surveyed the team with pride; those Slytherins were going to regret calling Peter Pettigrew names. The team looked great, but there seemed to be something missing. Peter, not being very good at anything else besides hitting bludgers and having loads of common sense, didn't realize two very important players were missing.

Back in the common room, the two missing players were asleep at the same desk were we left them last night. Lily's head was on the parchments, which was now damp, her quill still held tightly in her hand. James chair was up against the wall, leaning precariously backwards. James hadn't moved since he'd fallen asleep the night before, but fortunately, he chose to move about five minutes before the game. He tried to turn over, and as he did, the chair fell forward and he tumbled off. That woke him up, probably the only thing that would, since neither James nor Lily woke when most of the Gryffindors went through the common room to see the game. 

James woke with a start, staring at the red carpet. He groaned, for let me tell you, one does get stiff after sleeping in a chair all night. Sitting up, he noticed that the great clock over the fireplace said 9:55. Five minutes to the big game. 

* * * *

"Hey folks, and welcome to the 9th annual Super Bowl!" Sirius Black, a noisy, cheerful, and generally obnoxious boy shouted to the stands full of eager students. A nudge in the ribs from fellow commentator, Remus Lupin, and a glare from a certain Professor McGonagal stopped his speech short. 

"Oops! Sorry kids, wrong job. Welcome to Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! I'm Sirius Black,"

"And I'm Remus Lupin."

"And we'll be your commentators for today's game." Another glare from McGonagal, and a look from Remus. Most of the young witches and wizards in the stands looked bewildered. "Okay, okay, Let's introduce our opposing team first. Here's the Slytherin Qudditch team!"

"Mathers, Sullivan, Corazon, Malfoy, Pearson, White, and...Douglass!" Remus shouted to the crowds.

"And the defending team, the better team in my opinion--"

"Mr. Black, need I remind you once again that the commentators must be impartial to both teams?" A rather peeved McGonagal gave Sirius yet another look, then nodded for him to resume speaking. 

"Okay, fine, let's pretend I never said that. And our defending team, Gryffindor!"

"Pettigrew, Hooch, Jones, Zhang, Chang...and...Uh...Professor? Potter and Evans seem to be missing." Remus scanned the Quidditch field, but didn't see the two Gryffindor chasers.

The referee, Madame Cheather, had also noticed the missing players. She spoke quietly to McGonagal, then turned her broom back towards the quidditch field, speaking to the players. 

"Since the Gryffindor team seems to be missing two key players, and have no replacements, the team will forfeit to Slyth--" The stern professor said, sounding furious, as well as disappointed. Remus cut in quickly, pointing towards the castle.

"But here come our missing players now!"

Two familiar figures ran across the field. Both looked as if they had just fallen out of bed. Which was actually true, as they had just fallen out of the chairs they had been sleeping on. Lily's usually neat red hair was in disarray, wisps of hair flying in all directions, and continually getting in her face as the wind blew. James' messy hair was even more chaotic then usual, if one cares to imagine such a sight. Both were wearing the same clothes as the night before, a little more wrinkled and dirty then they had been previously. 

The crowds of students looked puzzled. Professor McGonagal looked more then a little irritated, as did Madame Cheather and the opposing Slytherin team. Though most of the school was staring at the two, they were utterly unaware of the onlookers. 

"I can't believe you didn't wake up sooner. You're usually up at six!" James snapped as they made their way across the field.

"I wake up at 6:00 when I haven't been awake half the night writing quidditch tactics." Lily retorted.

"Well it's not _my _fault you put it off until the last minute!"

"I hate to interrupt this highly intelligent conversation;" Madame Cheather hovered over the duo, a disgusted look on her face. "You may still play, but I'm afraid you'll need brooms. Since you are holding up both teams, you will still have to forfeit if you do not get your brooms in a relatively short amount of time." She then flew off towards Professor McGonagal.

"Well it's not _my _fault!" Lily shouted at her back, which caused yet another bout of quarreling. Zoe Hooch, the seeker for the Gryffindor team, flew down towards the pair. 

"Will you two stop fighting for once? You need to get your brooms or we'll have to forfeit!"

"Well it's not _my _fault." James told her, but a look from Zoe reminded him of the trouble they were in. "Okay fine." He reached in his pocket for his wand, but his searching hand found nothing but an empty pocket. "Lily, do you have your wand?" 

Unfortunately for him, Lily wasn't listening. "I wish it would rain, I wish it would rain, I wish it would rain..." Lily pleaded with the sky, the heavy, gray, clouds looking as if they might grant her wish.

"_Lily!_" James snatched the wand out of her pocket, and she snapped out of her daze. They grappled with the wand for a moment.

"I wish it would--"

"_Accio--_"

"_Rain!"_

"Broomsticks!" A flash of light from the wand stopped their fighting immediately, the rain that had been threatening all morning started in earnest. Not just two broomsticks, but all the broomsticks in Hogwarts sped towards them. Both yelled, and began running. The wet broomsticks hit them in the back of the head, as the Quidditch field seemed to spin around them, and the world went black.

* * * *

"The game has been forfeited." Peter Pettigrew told the rather soaked Gryffindors, all of whom were scowling as they walked through the stone halls. Lily and James were remarkably brilliant and athletic, but also remarkably oblivious to others' feelings and opinions. The team trudged back to the common room, weary and disappointed, and leaving a puddles in their paths.

"Well, James certainly outdid himself this time." Sirius Black said glumly, sitting on his bed, and waiting for his friend to return. The boys' dormitory was cozy, the damp fall rain did not seep into the room as it did in other rooms in the castle. Sirius fiddled with the deep red bedcover, and looked at Remus Lupin for his opinion.

"Yeah...worse than when he accidentally set Lily on fire." Both their eyes twinkled at the memory. "He didn't quite have the Confundus Charm right..." Peter trudged out of the bathroom, clothed only in his underwear and still damp from a shower. 

"Pete, get some clothes on!" Sirius yelled, sticking his face into the pillows that adorned his bed. Peter scowled, already not in a very good mood, and slammed the bathroom door behind him. 

"Bad as Lily, always slamming doors." Remus remarked. "The full moon's tomorrow night..."

Few of the students at Hogwarts new of Remus' affliction with the moon, Remus being an extraordinarily good liar, and his friends great at keeping secrets. (Having had much practice throughout the years when student and teacher alike accused them of pranks.) As a small child, Remus had been bitten by a werewolf, and during every full moon he was forced to retreat to a small shack, better known as the Shrieking Shack. His friends had discovered his secret in their third year, and had spent the following three years becoming illegal animagi. James, Sirius, and Remus, all being very bright, had helped Peter struggle through the process and had finally mastered it only a year ago. 

"Mmm..." Sirius remarked, already imagining the Slytherin's jeering faces at dinner tonight. Especially that nosy Snape...He sighed and stood up. "Well, we have the whole day ahead of us. Shall we rendezvous in Hogsmeade? I know where James keeps the cloak." He asked, referring to their secret meetings in Hogsmeade, which were quite assuredly kept quiet and secret, partially by means of James' invisibility cloak.

"Why not?" Remus agreed, and after they helped Peter find which hole his head went into, they made their way into Hogsmeade.

* * * *

At dinner that night, the Gryffindor team sat in brooding silence, as the Slytherin table laughed and sneered at them. Most of the Gryffindor's were ignoring it, as well as the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, but Sirius Black heard every word, and had to be held back from attacking them.

"I heard Potter was with that snooty mudblood...Evans. I wonder what _they_ were doing." Severus Snape could be heard across the Hall, and Sirius almost managed to break away from Remus' and Peter's grip. As the Slytherins continued wallow in their glory, Sirius hatched a plan to get at least one of the Slytherins back...beginning tomorrow night. 

A/N: This is the revised version of _Spellfinders_, and I was rereading it, and I though it sucked, so I fixed it. It was really much too rushed, but I have Chapter 7 done and the chapter up until then will come out a lot quicker. 


End file.
